Passion Prevails The Cattle Drive Part 2
by ARomanticAtHeart
Summary: My version of events after Sully returns with the warm water for Michaela's bath I wrote this story quite some time ago and only decided to upload it after I saw another version on fanfic. Hope you like, please review MY FIRST FANFIC!


I don't own any of these characters; I'm just manipulating them! Seriously I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.

This is my first fanfic and thanks to those of you who reviewed my original draft.. I have not changed any of the story, just the setup (paragraphs etc). It is not so squashed together now.

"The Cattle Drive – part 2"

My version of what might have happened if Matthew hadn't interrupted Sully and Michaela during the cattle drive.

Michaela removed her shirt and began to wash it as Sully returned with the warm water for her to bath with. "Here let me," said Sully in that smooth, sensual voice of his. As he began to wash Michaela's arms, the shoulder strap of her camisole kept falling down. She put it back up once and then twice and after the third time she left it down. "I'll wash ya neck. Pull ya hair up". Michaela, embarrassed at first, obliged and moved her hair to the side, relishing the feelings he aroused in her.

Sully began to kiss her shoulder and her neck, lingering a little longer each time. Michaela let go of her hair and turned her mouth to his and captured his lips in her own. Even though Boston society had taught her otherwise, she felt bolder and more comfortable in the physical, although not yet intimate, side of her relationship with Sully. Nervously, Michaela brushed her tongue across Sully's lips. He was surprised by her actions, but didn't show it, he granted her entrance into his mouth and she was relieved when he moaned into her mouth. She thought she had been too forward, but this told her he was enjoying this as much as she was.

Gently Sully pushed her backwards, laying her on the soft grass, kissing her neck and tops of her breasts as they went. Michaela snaked her hands around his neck and then boldly ran her hands down his back and under his shirt, igniting his skin. She had of course touched his bare flesh before, but this was different, this was passion! Sully shivered under her touch and once again Michaela marvelled at his reaction to her. She felt his growing need for her pressed firmly against her thigh. She was embarrassed of course, but at the same time, found it extremely arousing. She felt no need to stop this and continued to caress down his back and over his buttocks.

Feeling her hands on his behind, Sully abruptly raised his head to look at her and said "if you keep doin' that I don't know if I'll be able to stop",

"Then don't stop", Michaela replied raising her eyebrows.

"What" Sully exclaimed, still laying on top of her, staring into her mismatched eyes.

"Well, I Love you Sully and this journey had taught me that you can never tell someone that you love them too many times, it's also taught me that if you love someone as deeply as I love you, then you should not only tell them, but show them. We're engaged and I know I'm to marry you, but I want you to, to love me Sully, I want you to make love…to me".

Sully couldn't believe what he was hearing; he had wanted to touch her like that for a very long time. He wasn't sure that she was thinking straight and wanted to be sure. "I'll love you all my days Michaela, you don't gotta do this, I can wait 'till we're married" he replied, his voice barely a whisper. "I know that Sully and that's what makes this feel so right. We love each other dearly; we make each other feel things we've never felt before. I want this Sully, I want this with you, I want this NOW"!

"I don't wanna hurt ya, Michaela, I know you ain't never done this before" he said.

"You won't hurt me, show me how to love you, please Sully, make love to me".

He didn't reply, he just continued to gaze into her eyes. He saw that she was scared, but he also saw that she was sure of her decision. Ever so slowly, he bent his head and captured her lips in his own. There was no turning back now, not for either of them; they both wanted this more than anything in the entire world. They wanted each other and they wanted it now.

Soon enough, Michaela lay naked in front of Sully and her beauty, her firm round breasts, slim waist and long beautiful legs amazed him. He couldn't help but touch her everywhere. First were her breasts and she took in a shivering breath when his hands moved lower, down her stomach to her centre to a place no one had ever touched before. He lowered his head and began to kiss her stomach, moving his lips lower and lower, following his hands to their ultimate goal. She was shivering with anticipation and as he touched her for the first time, she screamed out his name. Tentatively he began to taste her and her scent filled his head, he parted her folds with his tongue and tasted her fully. She was in heaven, she had never felt so many intense feelings before in her life, and it was like fireworks going off inside her mind.

"OOOHHH Sully" she whispered, "I need you now".

He obliged and began to remove his clothing, lastly his buckskins came off and Michaela gasped at his size. He quickly knelt down between her legs and began again to minister to her womanhood, soon she was screaming his name again and he knew it was time to join with her. He moved up her stomach and was soon face to face with her. When he kissed her on the lips, she could taste herself on him and she found this arousing. As he prepared to enter her for the first time, he began biting and sucking at the flesh, making her moan once again. He entered her in a quick swift moment and was saddened to see the pain flicker through her eyes. Sully had done a good job preparing Michaela for the joining, as her body was so aroused, the pain barely lasted any time at all. Soon enough he was thrusting back and forth, both breathing heavily and moaning in unison. Michaela raised her legs, locking her ankles around his backside, to bring him deeper into her. This was all she needed and she closed her eyes and screamed his name as she came again and again. Sully began to thrust faster and faster and was calling out

"Michaela, my god Michaela, you feel so good, this feels sooo goood"!.

She opened her eyes in time to see Sully's face contort with pleasure as he filled her with his seed. As he rolled off her, he couldn't help but smile, he had loved, physically loved the woman he had wanted for so long and this was perfect. He drew her to him and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her long discarded skirt over them.

"I love you Michaela", he whispered hoarsely. "I love you with all my heart and now with my body" she replied with a smirk on her face.

"If you promise it will be like that every time, we might be able to do that more often".

With that they dozed off entwined in each others arm, happier than either had ever been before. It was long after that Sully heard someone calling to him from a distance. He soon recognised it as a mans voice, Matthew's voice! He opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings, he saw a very naked Michaela sleeping soundly next to him and his vivid memory returned. They had made love, and what love it had been. Her first time and his first time in a very long time. He realised that Matthew's voice was getting too close and he gently woke his sleeping beauty.

"Michaela, Michaela, wake up".

"Mmmmm", she sighed, rolling over and leaning into him.

"Michaela, Matthew's comin'".

"Matthew"? She said opening her eyes, remembering their current state of undress and everything they had done together.

"Matthew"!.

Quickly Sully gathered his clothes and hid naked behind the tree as Michaela quickly pulled her skirt on and camisole and began to wash herself again, just as Matthew rounded the bushes and came across her bathing.

"Sorry Dr Mike, I didn't realise you were still bathing", he said as he turned his back.

"It's quite alright Matthew, what is it?". She asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Grace sent me to tell you supper's ready. Do you know where Sully is? I haven't seen him since he came and got hot water for you to bath with".

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere" she replied lightly, a smile flickering on her lips.

"I'll find him when I'm dressed and we'll be along shortly".

"Ok" Matthew replied as he began to head off in the direction of the wagons. As he left he could have heard giggling and someone saying "that was close"!

When they returned to camp, no one paid them any attention, except Matthew.

He caught Sully's eye with a quizzical look. Sully could not hold his gaze and Matthew also looked away with a smirk playing at his lips. He could never think of Dr Mike that way and suddenly Ingrid sprang to mind and he wished he could be with her right now. He knew how Sully and Dr Mike felt about each other and he knew how he felt about Ingrid and suddenly he was jealous that it seemed that they had taken their relationship to the next level, but he was also happy for them, because he knew how they felt.

He caught Dr Mike's and Sully's eye and he smiled at them both and suddenly they both knew that he knew what had happened between them. Michaela blushed and looked away, Sully held his gaze and saw Matthew nod his acceptance and promise his silence. Matthew saw Sully whsiper in Michaela's ear and she jerked her head up and looked him in the eye. A smile beginning as she mouthed

"Thank you Matthew".

TBC


End file.
